Forbidden Desire
by Flameoffrost
Summary: A short LxLight fanfiction. WARNING: YAOI, EXPLICIT CONTENT.


To-Oh University, being one of the most acknowledged universities in the whole of Japan, had excelled itself in every area. Even the gardens, where L now sat in the shade of a tree, where pretty impressive. Large, and trimmed to perfection. He had been staring up into the clear sky for the past 10 minutes, his thoughts idly rolling over one another, not focusing on anything in particular. One could say he was day dreaming, but L would refuse to accept that he ever did such things.  
A slight breeze caused his raven hair to shift, tickling his cheek and bringing him back from the clouds. He sighed, tearing his dark gaze away from the sky, and as he did so, he glimpsed movement at the other end of the garden. His eyes latched on. Light Yagami. The freshman representative other than L himself, and also his number one Kira suspect. 'Interesting...' L thought, watching Light make his way toward a wooden bench only a few yards away from himself, his thumb finding its way between two pale lips.  
Pulling up a newspaper, Light settled down onto the bench across from Ryuga. Despite his steadfast gaze he merely flipped the pages undisturbed, enjoying the quiet green scenery and the morning sun blazing down against the side of his neck, his amber hair blowing unassumingly in the breeze. Eventually, his eyes rose from the newspaper. "Good morning", he said. Ryuga's face was as unreadable as ever. He and Light shared a gaze for a few seconds, before Light suddenly got up from his chair, sitting down again next to him. Their eyes met once more.  
Ryuga followed his movement without blinking, his wide eyes drinking Light in. There was no reply from the crouched detective, so soon Light turned away his gaze, pulling his hands up to rest behind his head as he leant back against the tree. "Cat got your tongue?"  
Ryuga blinked. "Most certainly not."  
Light sighed. "It's merely an expression, Ryuga."  
"I'm aware."  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
"…You're hair looks different in the sunlight."  
That was such an outlandish comment that it made Light frown slightly, and turn his gaze to the owlish man.  
"...What?"  
Ryuga's eyes shifted, momentarily eyeing the space beside Light, before returning with a hint of… warmth? His thumb was frozen in his mouth, pushing his top lip slightly ajar, as if he was about to speak… And all the while, Light sat there, his face stunned into incredulous interest… Was this some extravagant game of his, to lure him in? Or was this Ryuga at his most genuine, truly struck by his looks under the morning sky? His eyes seemed genuine, his words seemed defensive and honest… Light could not help but wonder…  
"…It suits you."  
Light was puzzled. This man was Hideki Ryuga, the freak of a man who sat crouched in his seat, held items by his index finger and thumb, looking so goddamn owlish... Should he be flattered? No, he shouldn't, but he still couldn't stop the pink flush that tinted his golden cheeks.  
"…So does yours."  
And true to his word, it did. Ryuga's jet black mess of hair seemed to shine silver whenever he turned his head, reflecting the light beautifully, and yes, that suited him… Almost too well…  
'What am I thinking?' Thought Light, his mind hissing at him. 'Noticing things like that on another guy! And especially him!'  
But still, Light couldn't stop his eyes following that pale thumb as it slid across a plump lower lip, causing him to bite his own. His throat was dry, and he swallowed quietly.  
"…You seem intrigued, Raito-kun."  
"I-I…", Light stammered. He could feel his blush deepening. What was happening to him? This was not like him at all! He was lost in Ryuga's features – damn if he would admit it, but Ryuga in the sunlight looked like nothing he had seen before…  
After a few awkward seconds, Light ventured, "I am…" A faint smile appeared at the corners of Ryuga's mouth, his eyes still wide and owlish, now almost cheeky…  
Light looked deep into his eyes. He brought his hands down from behind his head, his usual calmness nowhere to be found, and Ryuga's eyebrows rose ever so slightly… Light's thoughts were swimming, muddled up, and before he knew it, he was leaning inwards, his hand meeting Ryuga's hair at his neck and his lips meeting his own, Ryuga's thumb barely retreating…  
They held that position for a while, L didn't even dare move his thumb any further down. Light's lips felt too good... Ever since he had laid deep eyes on Light, L had been attracted to him, but he merely shrugged it off. Light, from what his observational skills could gather, tended to have that effect on others, so L had continued to just look at him from an investigative perspective.  
But now, he found himself drinking in all of Light's flawless assets as he crouched there, Light's face so close to his own. The way his soft, golden skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, how delicately his long lashes brushed against his cheeks, and the feeling of wanting to melt into those lips...  
Eventually, Light pulled back slowly, just far enough away for his presence to still dominate L's thoughts. His almond eyes slid open to a heavy lidded gaze as hee looked down to L, tracing the hand from behind L's head along his jaw line softly.  
Light could barely think straight. What was happening? He had fallen for Ryuga's looks, plain and simple. The more they touched, the more they caressed, the more anxious he became. He could not let his dominance slip...  
"Mm… Light…" spoke Ryuga, his eyes closing softly as he leant backwards ever so slightly, making Light move forwards to capture him in his hands and his kiss once again. Overcome with lust, Light pushed his hand down the back of his lover's white shirt, at first just feeling his pale skin, then gripping and pulling them together.  
Light was becoming more and more aware that their love was being expressed – his guard being dropped – in the shade of a tree with little cover from the rest of the To-Oh campus. It was early in the morning, too early for most students, but there was always the chance... He buried his head in Ryuga's shoulder, murmuring incomprehensibly, as he pulled the detective tightly against him.  
L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, he too digging his own head into Light's shoulder. He hadn't realised just how much he had wanted this until now, and if he had thought of it, it was just passed off as a hazy fantasy. His eyes fluttered closed as he breathed against Light's slender neck, patting it with gentle kisses, tightening his embrace around this perfect man. He just wanted to be close, to fall into Light's arms and forget the world around him.  
But Light was becoming anxious. L could feel it as his shoulders tightened. Obviously being exposed in public like this was making him nervous, to be caught entangled with another man like this would do no good for his reputation. And at that, L couldn't help but smirk. The pompous bastard was that vain. And so L twisted his head so that his mouth was beside Light's ear, and he whispered quietly;  
"Shall we take this elsewhere...?"  
Almost immediately, Light started, out of the shade of the tree, Ryuga clambering behind him as Light pulled him tightly with his hand. Light was almost doubled over, uncontrollably horny, as he dragged Ryuga through the trees opposite them and away from the open grounds.  
"Light…", Ryuga chuckled, his breath raspy as they ran. "Calm down…"  
Before long, Light reached his destination: a secluded pair of outdoor toilets, far away from the rest of the campus. They rushed inside, where it was still bright, and a clean, white, flat sink stood waist-level high, below a large mirror and spotless white tiles…  
"Oh… Ryuga…", Light groaned, visibly overwhelmed, the red flush still staining his perfect cheeks as Ryuga stood before him, that delicious pale body barely concealed beneath white fabric…  
L leant back against the gleaming counter of the sink, his strong arms supporting his weight. He flicked back his hair, round eyes now reduced to a sultry slit.  
"So, Light Yagami, why did you bring me to such an isolated place?" He spoke, a sexy edge licking at his voice. His right leg slid slowly upwards, running against his other seductively into a graceful arch, smiling, satisfied as he saw Light swallow at the motion. "This could look rather bad on you, running off with me, hand in hand, leading me to somewhere I presume you deemed private. One can only jump to conclusions…"  
He moved his hand to his head in one fluid motion, pretending to take the time to scratch his head, but really did it so that he could seductively stroke his side on the way back down, causing Light's eyes to latch on and his mouth to gape. This was so much fun.  
He was teasing him, and Light could tell. He watched Ryuga's leg rise… he watched his hand pass down by his smooth waist, his hips, before coming to rest down again by his side… Light could not speak – his throat was tight, lost for words. He was trapped, and he hated it. But Ryuga looked so sexy, perched there against the sink, leading him on…  
"Aargh… Ryuga…" he managed, unable to respond to his interrogation. His cheeks were bright red, his thoughts swimming with desire, and embarrassment, and lust...  
Then Light moved inwards, a lunge that pushed Ryuga so he was sitting on the sink, as he smothered his body with his hands in fast, rough motions, because he had to take control. He felt the situation slipping out of his grasp. Light needed the upper hand. But Ryuga worked quickly, stripping his tie and undoing his buttons, revealing his golden flesh for him to grip and press at.  
"Ryuga…" Light raised his voice. "Be mine."  
At that, Ryuga groaned, craning back his neck, which Light attacked with rough, sucking kisses. Ryuga's legs were wrapped around Light's narrow frame, his hands wandering over Light's exposed chest. His sexuality only intensified under those gorgeous shirts that he wore so well, and L felt his need for this young man roll through him in powerful waves. Light's face met L's own once again, and their lips crushed together in deep passion, tongues wrapping around the other. Light's hands strayed up L's white shirt, stroking his body and pulling him closer. L was panting, gasping for much needed air, groaning as Light's lips and hands traced over sensitive areas.  
The two lovers were entangled, overwhelmed with passion, groaning and gasping from just the contact between them. Light leaned in closer, submerged in their kiss, even placing his hand against Ryuga's crotch causing him to shudder and strain his body upwards in pleasure. His other hand knotted and stroked his perfectly formed black strands of hair, his tongue still searching through his mouth.  
"Light, that feels so good," Ryuga moaned through the kiss, able only to curl his fingers over the smooth edges of the sink beside him. His body arched upwards and those smooth contours showed through his shirt, turning Light on more. It was all L could do to let Light's passion wash over him, to take him as his own…  
From then on, Light worked quickly, his lust for the man intertwined in his arms powered him on. He made quick work of Ryuga's zipper, flicking open dark jeans buttons and running his hand back up his shirt to seek out the stiff bead of his nipple. L groaned loudly as he was played with, his gasping intensifying as Light slipped his tongue from his mouth to lick at his neck.  
"Light...Light..."  
L felt Light's smirk against his neck, which was overlaid with a swift kiss, and then felt his shirt roll up his body, slipping roughly past his abs and stripped off his shoulders. L was still panting heavily, now looking up to Light as he threw the shirt across the room, where it crumpled lifeless to the floor. Almond eyes slid back his way, and glistened widely as they beheld L topless.  
He was panting, his mouth open in desperate need of air, his dark eyes looking up to Light somewhat roughly, but with lust, the need to be taken by the younger man. His narrow chest was rising and falling heavily, toning and stretching the small hills of abs that flowed across his stomach. His legs were arched, open wide, bare feet resting against the counter, leaning back, propped up by toned arms, and the tease of his open zipper, just about concealing the main treasure... He was truly delicious.  
Light moved up from Ryuga's shoulder and gripped his face, cupping it in his hand, inches away from his. He forced them to look into each other's eyes. He wanted Ryuga to his face: his perfect features, his irresistible almond eyes and the brazen expression of pure desire – a demanding, dominant desire for Ryuga, to control him, right there, right then, to take him in that bathroom.  
L's face softened as he was stunned into silence, lost in his lover's eyes… And at that, Light began to undress L's legs, to release his crotch from his jeans. He pulled down the side of Ryuzaki's clothes, still with him captured in his gaze, down and down, until his manhood was completely on display. Ryuga's sex strained beneath him, as Light drew him in for a kiss…  
L latched onto that kiss with closed eyes, inhaling Light's warm scent as the lovers brushed so close to one another. His panting caught in his chest, as if not to disrupt the tranquillity of this moment, to let this kiss last, full of understanding, pent-up emotion, broken rivalry, and love.  
Unwillingly, the lovers broke apart, lips leaving the other's hesitantly. They leaned foreheads together, gazing deeply into the other's eyes, conversing deliciously through their silence. Ryuga's round, dark eyes were now uncharacteristically brimming with emotion, of pure delight conjured up from this situation he had only ever fantasised about. Light's own were slit, glistening with excitement at his sensational new realisation, that he loved Hideki Ryuga, the man he had found so odd at the opening evening, odd enough for him to annoy Light... He was breaking all the rules, rules that nature and society combined had written in stone for him to abide to... but his insubordination excited him to no end.  
It was then that L noticed Light's gaze slide from loving to mischievous, a devious smirk stretching across those perfect lips. He wanted to get back to action, and at that, L couldn't help but smile. They understood one another perfectly.  
Light gripped the back of Ryuga's hair with his hand, tilting his face left and up beside him. He broke their gaze as he ground his teeth across Ryuga's neck, marking him as his own and making him cry out, "Light, ah!" in submission. Light was unrelenting. He pushed his lover against him, pressing Ryuga's sex against the bulge in his own pants, and at once the panting form in his arms moved his weight up and down against Light, his face tight with the sudden dose of pleasure that Light provided.  
Suddenly, it was Ryuga who was desperate – desperate to feel the unity with a lover that he never experienced in his own life, desperate to be cared for and touched. And Light could sense it. He could feel Ryuga's body heave and groan in his arms, surrendered and needing, and yet sexy. It made Light chuckle. He would provide the pleasure that Ryuga oh so desired, but only on his own terms.  
Unzipping his trousers, Light brought forth his own sex, throbbing and rough. He was still somewhat dressed while Ryuga sat naked before him, helpless to Light's actions, to those slit eyes and that dark expression which betrayed Light's lust. Gripping his side, Light turned Ryuga over, moving his hands to press against the mirror, where he could now see himself on the wall: stark naked and bare, his own sex straining above the counter, his body about to be taken possession of…  
L watched as Light bent over his own pale body, dragging his tongue up his spine, making L tingle with apprehension as he reached out to his left, squirting hand wash into his palm from a nearby dispenser. L bit his lip as Light retreated back to a standing position, his soapy hand lowering to his crotch, blocked from L's sight by his own rear. It wouldn't be fantastic lube, but at least it was better than nothing.  
Once well coated, Light folded himself against Ryuga's bare skin again, kissing his way up his lover's spine to his ear. Here he opened his almond eyes to seductive slits, making eye contact with his lover through their reflection.  
"This will hurt a little...Bare with me..." He whispered, taking Ryuga's lobe between his white teeth, biting down as he slid a hand to his entrance, slipping inside slowly. L hissed, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as he tried to distract himself from the pain, which was now doubled as Light entered another finger. L felt him massage him from inside with slow scissoring motions, widening him in preparation for what was to come.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Light persistently whispered into the detectives ear, licking at it to give him a little distraction. "It will be over soon... Bare with me..."  
L continued to hiss as Light continued to slowly open him up, until he was panting with the pain of it. He dared to open his eyes, catching a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror opposite, and kept them open just to...watch. What he was seeing before him was the stuff of his dreams, unrealistic fantasies which he would have never guessed would one day lead to this. It was... sexy...So very, very sexy...  
L saw Light smirk, and gasped as he slowly slid out his fingers. "...I think you're done."  
By now, L was panting heavily. His thoughts were cloudy and shapeless. He savoured the chance to let go, to surrender himself and to become a vassal for Light's love. Right now, he felt ready, but he felt scared. He needed Light to guide him, to show him what pleasure truly was…  
So, when at last Light did enter him, roughly but with care, bringing them both to huge groans of pleasure, L felt safer than he ever had before. He just wanted to lose himself.  
Light's erect sex was almost too much for L – L did not have much, if any experience in this kind of love, and so it was painful. L's body flattened downwards, keeling to get the best angle, to give them both the pleasure they so badly wanted. Light thrust backwards and forwards, moving L with him, each time eliciting an audible heave from him as the feeling of being entered by Light sent waves of pleasure riding through his limbs. L's body was now Light's to control, to use as a sex toy. It was just what he wanted.  
"Arghhhhh!" L screamed, throwing back his head as Light thrust into him heavily, gathering speed on his otherwise gentle rhythm. His heart was pounding along with each powerful thrust from behind, his deep eyes rimmed with tears from the painful pleasure that was wracking him. Light's hand snaked up L's body to seize at his raven strands, twisting the spikes of his bangs between his fingers, and he pulled back sharply. L's face scrunched up at the pain, but he felt his sex swell gloriously. Something about this pain was turning him on, it was pain beautifully interlaced with searing pleasure, and it was such a wondrous sensation that L was surprised he wasn't releasing right there and then.  
Light stretched himself against L's body again, keeping up his fast, pounding thrusts as he pulled L's head back further, clearing a path from him to bite at his neck. L was shaking, his body was in so much pain, but he was enjoying it, it was shuddering through him in cruel, sexy waves. He snapped open his eyes as Light's bites turned to quick licks, flicking over the skin of his neck, and Light looked like a completely different person. He was grinning madly, his eyes glinting hungrily as he watched L being taken painfully, abused by his hand, greedily devouring the sight of L's swaying body and gasping breaths. Oh, so he was sadistic? Well, that explained a lot...  
"Argh...Argh...Arghhh!" L cried, growing in volume as Light thundered at him from behind. His thrusts where becoming greater, more powerful with each movement. L was whimpering, which only seemed to fuel Light's hunger more as he continued to pound against him.  
Light could feel the lust pounding through his veins, through Ryuga, with each thrust. He could feel himself reaching new highs with every second – this was so much better than with Misa, or with any other lover Light had had before – this was real, true sex.  
L had no choice but to study the situation in the mirror, as Light's hand was roughly holding his head up by the hair. Light was standing powerfully over him, his hair draped beautifully over his head, darkly framing that devilish grin… L's own body looked like a toy – covered in sweat, straining at every limb, ravaged by Light. Every second, he was pushed forcefully against the counter, those glistening white tiles providing the perfect leverage, as his body was assaulted, for pleasure and for pain.  
"Light! Light… Aargh…" yelled L, dangerously loud, lost in their passion. He could hardly bear it any longer – Light's pounding was taking its toll. But, still, he wanted more – it turned him on so much, to be dominated by his lover…  
"Light… this feels so good…"  
Light's grin widened, slimming from that wild look of aberration to a cat like coolness, as he growled;  
"I've not done with you yet, Ryuga."  
And with that, Light pulled out from him, causing the trembling detective to wince. Ryuga turned his gaze over his shoulder, arms still propping him up against the mirror as he panted heavily "What...Are you...Doing?". Light's just smirked, slipping his sex appeal on like a glove, and beckoned to his lover, winking lazily.  
L frowned, unsure of how to react, but turned to face Light anyway, drawn in by his lover's sex appeal. It was as he was just about to clamber off the counter when Light slid over to him, wrapping his arms around L's waist and bestowing feather soft kisses upon his lips. L was taken back at first, his eyes widening in this soft affection after such rough sex, but soon felt himself melting into Light's lips, giving each kiss back gratefully. His eyes soon lowered to a close, and he moved his still trembling arms so that they wrapped around Light's neck, holding the two lovers together.  
Light's tongue slipped past L's lips, taunting the detective's own before slipping away again. L followed suit, pushing past Light's lips to claim his tongue, wrapping his sweet one around Light's. And so the kiss deepened, gradually becoming more rough until once again Light was at L's neck, kissing and licking, driven by lust. L groaned, his body melting into Light's strong arms as his arousal swept him away.  
The next scene happened before L could even comprehend what was going on. Light's arms tightened around his lover, lifting him strongly from the counter, before slamming him up against the wall to his left, his lips dancing away all over L's body, gripping at him forcefully. L's legs were forced apart by Light's body as he bore L's weight, so that he could hold him up against the wall, his fingers once again snaking upwards to grip at L's hair.  
L yelped as he was pressed against the wall, held entirely by the weight of Light's strong hands underneath his bare thighs. He felt like he was going to fall, wrapping his forearms tightly around Light's shoulders, begging to be protected. He needed to feel Light's kiss, Light's tender touch…  
Light's sturdy frame was more than enough to support his lover, however – those muscular arms worked tremendously, hidden beneath his long white shirt, to prop L up, to prepare him for the lovemaking ahead.  
"Ryuga… Believe me… I love you…", whispered Light, leaning in against L's ear. L shuddered, knowing what was about to come, but feeling the desire for Light – to feel Light inside him – more than ever.  
Then, pushing his lover's legs further apart still, Light moved forward underneath him, bouncing L on his arms to get the best angle. He teased at first, rubbing his sex against that sensitive area, making them both shudder and keel with the taste of the pleasure that was about to come… Then, at last, he slipped inside.  
"Aah!" cried L, in both pain and delight. He wanted Light so bad – those amber eyes, that auburn hair… that sly grin… L's eyes almost rolled back in his head. He could feel Light rising up inside him, eliciting that delicious feeling that he so rarely experienced, once again, before Light's thrusting continued and he was shook up and down, at mercy to his lover's desire.  
L, his back pressed to the wall, arched his body backwards, his jaw gritting. He kept his arms around Light's neck, mostly to hold himself up, but also to free Light's movement, letting him drive into him powerfully. Light was grunting, his eyes closed, brow leant against L's shoulder blade as he repeatedly thrust into him, delighting in all the exquisite sounds escaping his lover's lips. The contact of their skin as Ryuga arched made Light tingle, even though they were pretty intimate as it is, just that slight brush of Ryuga's abs against his own was...Magical. L wrapped his legs tightly around Light's hips, pushing his Kira deeper into him, breathing out a deep moan as Light delved deeper now than ever before. And my god, it was good.  
"Ryuga... Oh Ryuga... Urrrgh..."  
Light groaned gloriously, his already closed eyes screwing tight as he pushed deep into him. He slowed his decent, inching inwards slowly, carefully, whispering seductively "Now...The fun...Truly begins..."  
And then Light thrust powerfully into him, embedding himself completely in that deliciously pale form, aiming for the spot that Light knew would make his lover scream in ecstasy.  
And it did. L arched his body, his eyes half lidded as he let out a pure scream of pleasure. All pain was gone, only bliss remained, pleasure that rolled through his body as Light took him deeply.  
"Light! Ah..Ah...Ligggghhhht!"  
Light's eyes were now half lidded also, his mouth open as he watched his lover scream his name, thrusting into him powerfully, digging deep and ramming against Ryuga's prostate. L writhed in his arms, eyes rolling back and screaming widely, letting this pleasure override his entire system, washed away in his utopia.  
L's muscles were beginning to ache, exhausted by their relentless intercourse, but he could not stop even if he wanted to. Light truly had power over him, as he lay pinned against the wall, his lover thrusting powerfully into him, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. It was all he could do to ride the wave of pleasure, to ride Light's sex, further and further upwards. He was moaning with each push and savouring every moment.  
"Urgh... Uargh…" groaned Light, uncontrollably. He could feel the pleasure rising, and it was overwhelming him. To have Ryuga wrapped around him like this, that smooth, innocent body clinging on for dear life, it was too much…  
He could feel it. It was impossible to stop. Those unrestrained waves of pleasure… they rippled through him, one after another, as he moved deep and hard inside his lover. He knew what was coming next.  
Light's body convulsed, shuddering with groans and pants, shaking Ryuga as he began to climax, dragging his lover with him.  
"Ohh, Light, Light...", moaned L, Light's sex moving rapidly inside him.  
"Uuarggh… Uuarggh…"  
L allowed his head to loll forward as he breathed in heavy pants and ushered groans. Light rested his forehead against L's, bringing them together in a smooth arch, his panting also rough.  
"I've...Been waiting... so long...for this moment...Light Yagami..."  
Light's eyes opened, rounding wide enough to challenge Ryuga's. His thrusting continued, but his heart stopped.  
"I...I love you too..."  
And then a scream. A loud release of pleasure from his heart, and L threw back his hair, stiffening around Light's body as he spilled heavily onto his lover's stomach, climaxing gloriously as Light hit at his prostate for the last time, deeply and powerfully, pushing the detective over the edge.  
"Liiiiggggghhhhtt!"  
And with a final, enormous groan, Light too hit his climax. His face twisted in ecstasy as he pushed deeply into his lover against the wall – "Uaaargghhh…." - that sweet pleasure enveloping his entire body, as he came thickly into Ryuga.  
After their passion was finished, Light gently let Ryuga slide down against the wall until he was at rest on the floor… then Light too collapsed into a heap, sprawled out from the effort of supporting him. They were both covered messily in their love, panting heavily. Ryuga's dark eyes looked admiringly up at his lover, drinking in his figure… those beautiful auburn strands, that sly, possessive mouth, his long white shirt stained with L's own spill… he was perfect.  
"Light… hold me…"  
Light wound his arms around his pale lover, burying his head deep into his neck, panting deeply. He was filled with so much love at this moment... And that was a bigger achievement for Ryuga than he could possibly imagine. Kira, the boy-genius who used his raw sex appeal to get his way, usually shrugged off his wide variety of lovers, but Ryuga... Ryuga was something different. Their minds clicked, their intellect matched by the other, their first real challenge, and they loved it. Their total equality slotted them together like jigsaw pieces, clicking and combining to paint the most beautiful picture. This... This was passion. This, was love.  
L sank into Light's arm's gratefully, exhausted from the rough love-making he and Light had just shared. He sighed deeply, leaning his head upon Light's, staring off to the opposite wall. One arm snaked around Light's narrow waist, holding him close, whilst the other combed through his glossy strands. L was still panting, desperately dragging air in and out of his starved lungs as he lay there with Light, basking in the sweet after effect of orgasm, both lovers hazily drifting in limbo as they refused to come down from their heaven...

*******

After several minutes of blissful recovery, Light pushed himself up from L, causing the detective to lift his head until he was looking up at Light with those round, dark eyes. Light smirked, and reached a hand out to cup the man's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.  
"That was... indescribable, Ryuga." He whispered, his honey eyes glistening like molten hazels.  
L too allowed himself a small smirk, closing his eyes and pressing closer to Light's hand.  
"I agree." He murmured, his smile still etched across those bruised lips. "I'm truly lost for words...  
...Well, not entirely," He interrupted himself, slipping open his eyes to fix Light in a strong gaze. "As I'm still speaking. This has all round helped me though, my suspicions about you have grown grandly, from what I have seen."  
Light frowned, his arching brow knotting upon his pretty face. "Suspicions...?"  
"That's right. I think now is a perfect opportunity to explain, If you would let me." His smile widened, and Light recoiled as Ryuga's gaze donned a threatening edge. "You, Light Yagami, are my prime Kira suspect."  
'What?' Light thought, rapidly firing up his brain from sleep mode to full alert. 'Wha-Why?' His thoughts were tumbling over one another, and he felt himself stiffen. He had known he was being watched, followed and bugged, already known he was a suspect, but that was a suspect of the police, men who were dedicated to finding Kira, and who had the time on their hands to do so, not a university freshman! Ryuga had only met him a couple of days before, how the hell did he pull up such strong suspicions from that? Shouldn't he be studying or something? A university student couldn't possibly-  
And then it clicked.  
L saw Light's eyes widen in realisation, and allowed his smirk to turn sly.  
"That's right, Light Yagami. I, am L."


End file.
